Our Love
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: This is a Dawn/Faith femslash story. It takes place a few years after "Chosen". Dawn is eighteen, and Faith is in her early twenties.


Our Love

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Dawn and Faith's points of view on their relationship. It takes place a little over a year after "Chosen". Dawn is eighteen, and Faith is in her early twenties.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: As mentioned in the Angel Season Five episode "Damage", Buffy and Dawn are living in Rome, Italy. Faith is living there as well. While Buffy is dating "The Immortal", Dawn is dating Faith. Dawn was around sixteen during season seven of Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I made her eighteen in this story, so my biggest fan wouldn't feel 'pedo-like'. The words in italics are lyrics to Pete Townshend's "Let My Love Open The Door".

* * *

_When people keep repeating that you'll never fall in love_

_When everybody keeps retreating _

_But you can't seem to get enough_

_Let my love open the door _

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_To your heart_

Dawn's P.O.V.

I along with the rest of the Scooby gang and a few other slayers had said to Faith at one time or another that she'd never fall in love. I saw how Faith got slightly irritated by this. She was able to hide it from everyone but me. I didn't realize the true reason until a little while later. Most of the time, it was said as a joke. The one time it wasn't was when Faith had teased Willow after she had broken up with Kennedy, which I can honestly say I was happy about. I never thought she was the right girl for Willow. Faith and Willow apologized to each other the following day. Faith tried to act like everything was cool since that day, but she was never able to hide it from me. I guess that's when Cupid decided to shoot one of his arrows my way.

Faith's P.O.V.

Love is a strange thing. It can make you do things you normally wouldn't do. It also can happen in the most unlikely places. It's the reason I'm here in bed with the sister of one of my major enemies in the past. Who would ever think I would fall in love with Dawn Summers after I tried to kill Buffy and her friends? Sure, we all forgave each other after the victory over The First. There was still the fear that something could go wrong, and we'd be fighting each other again.

_When everything feels all over _

_Everybody seems unkind_

_I'll give you a four leaf clover _

_Take all worry out of your mind _

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door _

_Let my love open the door_

_To your heart _

Dawn's P.O.V.

Faith never said much about her past to anyone, even Buffy. Somehow, I got her to tell me her entire life story up until she met us. She had gone through so much from the people who were supposed to love and care about her. She suffered years of abuse and neglect from her parents and anybody else she tried getting close to before arriving in Sunnydale. She once told Buffy her theory with guys was, "Get some, get gone." She had been abused in every possible way. She explained to me that it was the reason why she sided with the mayor. Apparently, he was the only one who made her feel the love and gave her the attention she craved.

Faith's P.O.V.

It took awhile for me to learn what it felt like to be loved or cared about. I certainly didn't learn it from my alcoholic mother or deadbeat father. The guys only wanted one thing, and after they got it, I never saw them again. My first watcher tried to be really caring, but the council was kind of strict on the relationship between a watcher and their potential. I tried being friends with Buffy and her Scooby friends, but I never felt very welcome. Buffy tried a little but always seemed preoccupied by other thoughts. Joyce seemed to be the most willing to befriend me. I guess it was because now Buffy had a chance to quit being a slayer. She would be able to be the normal girl she wanted to be. Then the accidental murder of Deputy Mayor Finch happened. The difference in opinions on what do about it sent me into my normal routine of defending myself and not caring about anyone else. Distrust quickly appeared among me, Buffy, the Watcher's Council, and their lap dog at that time, Wesley.

_Release yourself from misery_

_There's only one thing gonna set you free _

_That's my love_

_That's my love _

_Let my love open the door_

Dawn's P.O.V.

After Faith and I had that eye opening talk, I actually cried in front of her. I knew it was making her uncomfortable, but it wouldn't stop until my mind decided it was enough. I made the promise to her and myself that she'd have someone to turn to if the rest turned their backs on her. As months went by, I fell for the reformed slayer. As she holds me in her arms while we try to fall asleep, I hope this feeling of love never goes away. I don't care what Buffy thinks about our relationship. Sure, she's ok with it, but I wish sometimes that she would quit kidding me about it. She criticized me about it a few times. I love my sister, but who is she to criticize on something like this? She's a slayer who has a history of dating vampires. How's that for irony?

Faith's P.O.V.

I want to believe that this relationship with Dawn can last. Nobody has ever made me feel the way she does. From the cute smile on her baby face to how her body feels next to mine. Her skin is so soft. I'm almost at lost for words whenever she walks around in what used to be one of my favorite tank tops and shorts or sweats. I still remember the day she made it hers. I came back from a night of patrolling to find her asleep while wearing it along with a short pair of shorts. It was loose enough on the top to show that she had nothing on under the shirt. I mean how was I supposed to react to something like that? It definitely shocked everyone, including myself, when Dawn admitted her love for me. I was so happy that I let her know I felt the same way. She simply responded with an "I know." and a soft kiss on the lips. Buffy seems to be ok with it, but it didn't stop her from criticizing her sister a few times when I wasn't around. That stopped when Dawn reminded Buffy of her history of dating vampires. Now, it's an occasional teasing, but it ends every time Dawn wraps her arms around me in front of Buffy.

"What's up, D?" I ask as I see my beautiful girlfriend staring at me.

"Nothing."

"Then what was with the staring?"

"I just got caught up with how beautiful you are, especially when you smile."

"Thanks."

"I love you," she tells me with an honest smile.

"I love you too," I reply with an equally honest smile before she lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes for the night.

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_Let my love open the door_

_To your heart_

The End


End file.
